


Подача

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Eating, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Бладское ниотамори. Удобные тарелки с автоподогревом не только эстетичны, но и подходят в качестве десерта.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Подача




End file.
